Lousy Tenant
by SakuraUsagi874
Summary: What if.. there happened to be a monster infused with chakra living in Sakura's mind? How in the world would it affect her journey with Team Seven? Will she kill herself or try to live with it? "Oh my gawd..all you do is breath heavily and ask me to murder the villagers!" moaned the pinkette. "Shut ya freaking trap!" Parings uncertain.


**Hello, I do not own Naruto.**

Mint Skittles, Bubblegum, and Rage

Prologue

There was once a child hated by her mother but loved by the father. Why was this so? She had no clue as to why this bitch hated her but her daddy had a particular explanation to why she was like this. It all started back when she was born..

_Flash back.._

_"Break Kimiko, breath.."_

_"Ugh, kyaaa!" Screamed a pink haired woman._

_A young man was standing near the woman's hospital bed. He held onto her hand while she squeezed him tight slowly birthing the release of his first child. She went silent and a small infant claimed her voice with a deadly wale. The man's blue eyes followed said nurses who took the baby and cleaned it placing it in his arms._

_"Oh my kami, it's a girl.." he gasped out in relief._

_The woman let out a weary smile and froze when another person was waiting by the door. Not to come in and preoccupy the room for labor, but to watch and annoy the hell out of her. She rolled her eyed and debated on what type of name she should give her child._

_"What do you think Takahiro? Aoi or Midori?"_

_"Neither." The man answered and touched his daughter's nose. "We'll name her Sakura, our precious cherry blossom."_

_Once they finished ogling over their baby girl, a loud sound went off on the outside. Sakura started wailing and got hushed by her mother as she sang a lullaby. Takahiro left the room to investigate and found something shocking. He froze allowing his beating heart to do the talking for him; A giant hole was in the wall where the woman last stood._

_"Takahiro, is there anything wrong?" Questioned the non pregnant woman._

_He kept staring at it in a trance like way and answered back. "No, not at all." Then went back into the room._

_End flash back.._

So this was all she remembered, the day of her birth. The day her real mother conceived a goddess. Well, that's what Takahiro told her. Now she goes by wench and demon bitch from time to time.

Speaking of name calling, it was about to start. "Sakura, get your little ass in here!"

Her victim, a little girl with petal pink hair and innocent green eyes with specks of blue, was laying down on her bed. She turned on her side forming a fetal position when the shouting got louder. Her eyes closed when the sounds of feet were hitting against the floor board.

The door slammed open revealing her father. "Didn't I tell you little one? Breakfast is ready.."

Sakura sat up from the bed. "W-was this all in my head?" She whispered hoping that her father won't hear.

"I made buttermilk pancakes with blue berries. Just the way you like em." He smiled and left out the room.

The little girl stared at her hands. Normally they would be smooth and creamy like baby skin. Instead it was rough coated with black coal. This sensation wouldn't last for long till her hands started healing momentarily. She froze when her stomach growled and the little girl jumped off the bed into her cat slippers and ran down the steps into the kitchen.

Sakura sat her self at the table and dug in. While she chewed her food slowly, that bitch was giving her the evil eye. She ignored it by twisting in her seat and started a conversation with Takahiro.

"Daddy, can I go to the park today?"

"Sure. Just until the sun sets okay?"

She nodded and continued eating. Then stopped after realizing something.

"Do you remember mother?"

Then the table got quiet. Why would the conversation cease and vanish into the air like nothing has happened? Sakura signed deeply securing her head with her hands and played with the bacon on her plate.

Once she finished her body left the table up the steps to change and start her day. Sakura left out the house and was outdoors being plagued by the sun. Her small hand blocked the rays and she followed the dirt path down the hill towards the park. When Sakura got there, no one would play with her.

They said she looked like a monster. How so? Usually it feels nice and unique to have green eyes with blue specs. Trying to figure out whats wrong with her, the pinkette walked over near the nearby stream to investigate.

What she found was revolting.

"They're right, I do look like a freak.." She mumbled in sadness.

Her appearance was out of the ordinary. Rather having bangs to cover her forehead, it laid out in the open like a target with no lines. Located in the middle of her eyes was animal like slits. Curious by what other abnormal characteristics that ruined her body, Sakura opened her mouth and found two large canines sticking out from east to west.

While she scanned her appearance, somebody was behind her. Sakura spun around and got shoved by a female with purple hair. She flew back wards into the stream and started to drown.

She struggled with trying to be kept at the surface. But no one was kind enough to help her. So they let her drown until sunset. As she floated in the water like a raft, Takahiro dove in and saved her.

He clenched her tight with his hand on the back of her head. "Sakura, I'm so glad that your alive."

The girl stayed silent confusing the man that was her father. Normally she would scream _'Me too' _to him but all he got was heavy breathing. He took her to the hospital and she remained in there for a few weeks till the girl was released on bed rest.

Sakura was wrapped in her sheets. Ever since the accident she was always shivering and need a warm blanket. Then suddenly, she would get so hot from the lack of air and threw the covers off her body and would lay there for hours.

The doctors said she would be fine but the bitch thought other wise. When she came home that day she found Sakura outside eating a Popsicle on the veranda.

_'That's strange, normal children will only eat one or two. But thirty?'_ She thought in amazement. The woman kept watching as her step daughter devour another set of strawberry pops while laying down on the seat.

She hovered over her. "How much money did you spend on that?"

Sakura didn't answer her. That set the woman off like a bomb and she yanked the girl up and dragged her to the market. She told the clerk that her daughter had stole over thirty two pops which he denied completely.

"I don't know what your talking about. All the frozen treats are accounted for."

The pinkettte watched her mother steam and stomp out the room. Sakura smirked and left the shop following by her scary mother and stopped when a cherry lollipop came into view. She waited it so bad and glued her feet to the floor ignoring the direction her step mother had taken.

Sakura smacked her lips and looked away._ 'No, this isn't right. I can't just steal it out the child's hands. That would be mean.'_

While the girl stood there, something powerful took over her. A chunk off ice shot out of her hand and stretched over to tap the boy on his shoulder. He turned to see who did that and had no idea that his lollipop has been stolen by a mutant icicle.

When the candy landed in her hand, Sakura threw it on the ground in alarm. Did she just do that? Afraid by her own powers, the girl ran down the crowd of people stopping near a bench to catch her breath.

_'Mmm, I feel so bad right now..'_

**'What for? That was yours for the taking.'**

She got frightened and darted her head around the area. "W-who's there?"

**'Me. Well, not exactly because.. well, I don't know.'**

_'That's not a good introduction.'_

**'Well how about you met me in person then?'**

Sakura got struck by a light and fell into a deep sleep while sitting in the chair. She jumped when an explosion went off and the little girl found her self in nothing but darkness. Her small legs ran down into the darkness as she followed a bright light stopping near a mighty cage.

Heavy breathing escaped from the bars. **"I thought you would freak out by my voice." **it paused and grinned.** "So I allowed you in to see me. As you can tell, I'm the so called evil voice in your head."**

Sakura squinted her eyes and gazed into the cage. "So your the reason why I'm always getting picked on."

**"If you got a problem with how I run things then kill your self. Release me into the wild and I'll destroy everything in my path."**

"Really? Will you kill my step mother?" She asked in awe.

**"Maybe.." I**t shrugged.** "Anyone else?"**

"Yes." She answered and grew angry. "Everyone that will mess with me from now on."

**"Bwahaha, you got spunk kid. I'm glad to be sealed inside you."**

"Great. But before we make this pact, mind telling me who you are?"

**"Meh, nothing special. Just plain old me, Kori no Okami."**

"Ice wolf?" She repeated and nodded. "Oh, so that explains the ice popping out of my hand."

**"I know, isn't it great? Now whenever people bother you we can thrust an icicle into their heart."** Kori exaggerated with a chuckle.

Sakura started laughing. "I like that." she giggled and watched a large paw exit out the cage. "What's this?"

**"Our hand shake, or shall I say; Mutual connection between us. Now remember this, what ever you feel I feel. Once you die, I die. Please don't take advantage of this and we'll be the best of friends."**

She stared at the paw and shook it.

Their fate had been sealed.

**Yay, the prologue!**

**Should I continue this?**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**Bye. ^^**


End file.
